


Peter meets the avengers

by 123cassie123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aww, Cute Peter, Fluff, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123cassie123/pseuds/123cassie123
Summary: Tony wants Peter to meet the Avengers but the Avengers want to have a bit of fun with him first. This story is also on FanFiction as well under the same title and also the same username.*ON HIATUS*





	1. Chapter 1

Peter’s POV

“Urgh,” Peter sighed, looking at his clock. It was already 10:42 am.   
“I’m late!” Peter cried as he jumped out of bed. Looking at his phone he saw he had eight missed calls from Mr. Stark. Quickly, Peter rang him back.  
“Kid, where are you?” He sounded annoyed.  
“Mr. Stark! I’m so sorry, I overslept and...” He trailed off. He could almost feel Mr. Stark’s stare on him.  
“Stay at your house, I’m sending Happy to pick you up.”  
“Yes Mr. Stark. And again I’m so sor…” Mr. Stark had hung up on him. Great, he thought, now he’s annoyed at me.

Tony’s POV

That kid would really be the death of me. I tell him to make his way over here by eight o’clock so he could meet everyone and he doesn’t show up. Doesn’t he realise that this makes me look bad!  
“So where is this new member of the team then Tony?” Steve snickered. Of course he’d find this whole thing amusing.  
“He…” I thought to myself. I couldn’t tell them that he had overslept “got stuck in traffic. He’s on his way now.”  
“Of course he is,” Clint said sarcastically. Urgh this is exactly what I meant when I said it made me look bad. I knew he couldn’t help it, he is after all only fifteen, but still.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Where was that kid? It was now 11:30 and everyone was getting impatient.  
“I swear Tony if you’ve made me get out of bed for nothing I will not be happy,” Natasha said.  
“He’ll be here” I said, checking my phone. Just then Peter walked through the door.  
“Mr. Stark! And um…” His voice trailed off as he noticed everyone else around him. It was kind of funny.  
“Hey kid. You alright?”  
“Yeah I’m fine, Mr. Stark. Again I’m so sorry for oversleeping I was just so tired an-” I tried to cut him off but it was too late. Great, Clint was never going to let me forget this.  
“Stuck in traffic, you said Tony?” Clint said chuckling.  
“Wait, this is the new member Tony?” Steve looked concerned “But he’s just a kid.”  
“I’m nearly sixteen” Peter said sullenly. I could see that Steve was going to have a go at me for recruiting someone so young. He muttered something under his breath.  
“Kid, why don’t you go down to the labs and I’ll meet you down there later?” I didn’t want him to hear what Steve was going to say about him.  
“Oh, yeah, of course Mr. Stark! Seeya, everyone!” Peter said, waving at everyone as he left. A few seconds later Clint spoke up.  
“I like the kid.”  
“It doesn’t matter if you like him or not!” Steve exploded “He’s just a kid that doesn’t need to get caught up in all this trouble. How did he get his powers anyway, Stark, I assume you gave him them?”  
“No I didn’t actually” I said defensively, how dare he accuse me of giving a child powers “I wouldn’t dream of doing that. He got them when he was on a school trip, got bitten by a spider.”  
“I don’t see what the problem is actually,” Natasha spoke up “If he wants to risk his life, then that’s his choice but it’s better for him to be on our side than on our enemies.”  
At least everyone seemed to agree with that.

Peter’s POV

Tony’s labs were so awesome! I mean, they had Iron Man suits in them and Tony let me go down there and work on my web-shooters and stuff. So when he said to me go down to the labs I was excited, even though I knew the real reason was to get me out of the room. I went over to the lift and called it up.  
“FRIDAY?” I called out.  
“Yes Mr. Parker?”  
“Can I go down to the labs, please?”  
“Certainly, Mr Parker.”  
There were a few minutes of silence before the lift stopped, which was weird as we weren’t at the labs yet. The doors opened and THE BRUCE BANNER walked in!! He stopped outside of the lift surprised to see someone else in them and then got in. FRIDAY started the lift again and we started to move. There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before he spoke.  
“So who are you and what floor are you going to? FRIDAY said something about you going to the labs…”  
“Err… yes I am going to the labs Dr. Banner sir but only because Mr Stark said so I wouldn’t go down unless he’d given permission and I come down here quite often but I’ve never seen you here before and have to say I’m a massive fan of yours and you asked my name didn’t you it’s Peter Parker and -”  
“Woah kid slow down and take a breath. You said your Peter? I’ve heard a lot about you”  
Oh my god Dr. Bruce Banner knows my name! I mean I never thought I’d even meet him ever so him actually knowing who I am is amazing! I heard him chuckle beside me.  
“I said all that out loud, didn’t I?”  
“I’m afraid you did, kid”  
Urgh my life couldn’t get much worse right now could it?   
“Do you want to go help me out when I get down there, Peter?” Dr. Banner asked me.  
“YES! I mean yes of course Dr. Banner.”  
“Please call me Bruce.”  
My life couldn’t get much better right now.

Tony’s POV

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Clint spoke up.  
“So is he your son?”  
It took me a few seconds to comprehend what Clint had said.  
“Is he my WHAT?”  
“It’s pretty obvious Tony. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so, I don’t know, fatherly.”  
“No no no no no he isn’t my son.”  
“I have to agree with Clint here Tony there’s no point denying it. I don’t know how I didn’t see it in Germany.” Natasha said.  
“You don’t understand he really isn’t my son.” I told them trying to get my point across.  
“Okay sure Stark” Clint said in a way that implied that he totally believed me.  
“Now if you excuse I’ve got to go to the labs to meet up with my intern” I stressed the word intern for them all to notice.

Peter’s POV

“And if you connect that wire to that one” Dr Banner said “that should begin to work”.  
At that the little robot in front of me whirred to life.  
“Dr Ban- Bruce it’s amazing! This will definitely win the Science Fair.”  
I had been working on the little robot for weeks now with Mr. Stark but now that it’s finished I’m pretty pleased with it.  
“Now all that’s left is to come up with a name.” Bruce said.  
“I have a few ideas,” I told him “Either Y.O.D.A. – Your Own Delivery Assistant or J.E.D.I – Just Every Day Intelligence. Which one do you think is best?” I asked him.  
“Well in my personal opinion I like J.E.D.I.” came a voice from the door.  
“Mr Stark! Come and look, Bruce helped my get my robot working.”   
“That’s great kid it looks amazing.” Mr Stark said  
“I think I will call it J.E.D.I, it just seems to fit it best. It can be a new friend for DUM-E.”  
“I think DUM-E will love it.” Mr Stark laughed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(A few hours later)  
Tony’s POV  
The kid had gone home a few hours ago after spending most of his time in the lab an almost none of it with the rest of the Avengers like I had intended. He seemed almost wary of them and to be honest they hadn’t exactly been the most friendly when he had come to see them. But despite all this he had agreed to meet up with them again in a weeks’ time. That gave me one week to try and persuade them to be a bit nicer to him.  
“Come on guys you could have been a bit nicer to him today.” I said walking into the lounge room. Everyone’s head turned to look at me.  
“What do you mean Tony we were nice to him?” Steve said  
“Really?” I said sarcastically “You were practically having a go at him Steve, for being so young and Natasha, Clint, Wanda and Sam didn’t actually say a word to him. The only person to have a decent conversation with him was Bruce.” I said in a rush.   
“Wow Tony if we knew it was this big of a deal we would’ve made more of an effort but he did leave in a hurry” Sam stated.  
“Well he’s coming again next week so I hope you can be more welcoming” I huffed.  
“Of course we will Tony” Wanda replied. I hoped that the next meeting would go better than the first.


	2. The second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last meeting not going so well, Tony is determined to make sure this one does. Little does he know, a certain Hawkeye has something up his sleeve.

Clint's POV  
I was going to get the kid. I mean I know Tony told us all to be nice to him and all that jazz but where's the fun in that? So in my spare time (and let's admit when the world doesn't need saving 24/7 you have a lot) I had prepared the most amazing prank ever - paint bomb. I know it doesn't sound like it is much but trust me it will be amazing. All I had to do was:  
\- Prepare the paint bomb  
\- Sneak up to the vents without anyone seeing me  
\- Wait  
The hardest part would be sneaking up there without Nat seeing me but I think I can...

"What are you doing with that paint bomb Clinton Francis Barton? You wouldn't be happening to be planning to drop that on a certain spider-kid would you now?"

Busted.

"Nat, what are you-? Never mind. No of course I'm not planning on doing anything."

"Don't give me that talk Clint I know exactly what you’re going to do." she glared. It was very unnerving as I was in a most undignified position halfway up a vent. I decided that the best plan of action would be to continue climbing up the vent and then talk with Nat.

"Clint you heard how much this meeting means to Tony and do you really think pranking the kid would be the best as it is only his second time meeting us?"

"I think that what would be best is if you went away and left me to continue with this prank. It’ll be fine Nat honestly."

"Clint! Fine then if you really think it'll be fine then I'll leave you to suffer the wrath of Tony on your own."  
With that Nat walked off in a huff. I sighed to myself. After I'd finished with this maybe I'd go and apologize to her but for now I was on to stage three of my plan - wait.

Peter's POV

After the disaster visit of last week I was now dreading today's meeting. I think that Mr. Stark will probably have said something to the other avengers about how they should be nice to me but I really think that they just don't like me. I was heading round there later to have tea with them (which Ned and I had discussed a lot. That mainly involved Ned just asking a bunch of questions - Will Captain America be there? Will Captain America cook for you? What do you think Captain America likes to eat? Oh I bet he likes to eat waffles but you can't really have waffles for tea can you? It was safe to say he was a bit obsessed with Captain America).   
I looked down at my phone. It was 16:47 which meant Happy would be arriving at any minute. 

“Just keep your cool, Parker it’ll be fine.” I said to myself. Then there was a knock at the door. 

“Peter! Happy’s here.” Aunt May called from the front room.

“Coming!” I shouted back.  
I grabbed my rucksack and walked out of my room and to the door.

“What time are you coming back Peter?” Aunt May said.

“Umm… I don’t really know but I don’t think it will be any later than nine. I’ll text you to let you know though.” I reassured her.

“Okay then. Have fun!”

“I will!”

I made my way out of the door to where Happy was waiting. Without him saying anything he started to walk down the stairs and out to the car.

“Hey Happy.” Happy said nothing instead just pressing a button to wind up the divider. Guess it’s going to be another quiet car ride.  
\-------------------------------------------------At the compound-------------------------------------------------------------   
Finally! I was going crazy in that car. There’s only so far you can go playing I-spy with yourself. Suddenly I found myself anxious. Last time really didn’t go as planned so I hope this time it’ll go better.   
I made my way to the entrance to the compound where Mr. Stark was waiting.

“Hey Mr. Stark.”

“How many times kid? Call me Tony. Come on everyone is waiting upstairs. Just remember to be yourself okay?”

“Okay Mr. Stark”   
Mr. Stark sighed. We walked to the lift in a comfortable silence. When we stepped out of the lift I felt a tingle at the base of my skull warning me that if I stepped through that door something bad was going to happen. But I didn’t want to ruin whatever Mr. Sta- Tony had planned so I kept quiet. 

“You alright, kid?”

“Yeah I’m fine thanks.”

Just keep going, I kept saying to myself, it is fine nothing bad is going to – JUMP! I jumped out of the way of the door just as something was dropped from the ceiling right onto Tony’s head. There was a moment of silence. Then everyone burst out laughing.

“CLINT!” Tony screeched

I heard a scurrying of something moving along the vents and then Tony was running past me, screaming all the way.

“So Peter,” Wanda said “How are you doing?”  
I grinned  
“I have never been better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where I am going with this or if this is the last chapter or not. Let me know if you have any ideas at all and I'll try and write them as best as I can.  
> On another note - ENDGAME KILLED ME! Please don't write spoilers in the comments but if you want a story about something that happened in Endgame I'll do a separate one with spoiler warnings. As always, thanks for reading!  
> -Cassie


	3. Break

Hey guys I’m probably not gonna be posting on here for a long time. I know you probably can’t be bothered to read all this but I still want to write it down as I know how annoying it can get when people don’t post sometimes.   
Two months ago one of my friends was run over and killed. She was a couple of years younger than me and was only 12 years old. After that I’ve just not felt like doing much at all. I love writing stories and even stories I don’t post or show to anyone I love to develop but I haven’t written anything in ages.  
So I won’t be posting anything any time soon, sorry. I’m going to focusing on getting my mental health a bit more stable and hopefully in the next few weeks seeing a counsellor. Once again I’m very sorry and thank you to everyone who has left a review or kudos.   
Thanks  
\- Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story published on AO3 so I hope you enjoy it. If you've read this story on FanFiction before you may have noticed that I've put all the chapters that I've written so far together so it helps the story flow better.


End file.
